


Hurt Feelings

by Anonymous



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Hugo Award Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: With apologies to Flight of the Conchords and none to the WSFS.





	Hurt Feelings

An important message from Kevin Standlee, JJ, Hampus Eckerman and Will Frank

ALL: Some people say that WSFS don't have feelings  
We have feelings. (We have feelings)  
Some people say that we’re not in charge (We're in charge)  
That hurts our feelings.  
(Hurts our feelings when you say we're not in charge.)  
Some people say that WSFS are insufferable  
We're sufferable. (We're sufferable.)  
What you are about to hear are true stories  
(Real experiences)  
Our Thoughts on Trademarks  
Things that are definitely illegal, like jokes  
Bring the rhyme!

KEVIN: I gave a message to AO3,  
Try to make it distinguished  
Try to keep Hugos prestigious  
Say we ain’t litigious  
Not one of them thinks about the way I feel  
Just makes twitter jokes with zeal  
ALL: I got hurt feelings, I got hurt feelings  
KEVIN: I feel like a prize asshole  
No one even mentions my important role  
ALL: I got hurt feelings, I got hurt feelings.  
KEVIN: Just had to show I’m a guy in control

JJ: Here's a little story to bring a tear to your eye,  
I was there on a site writing blatant lies  
But every person said that I patronised  
But I kept going. Me, apologise?   
ALL: I got hurt feelings, I got hurt feelings  
JJ: I'm not gonna say sorry, I’m a real fan!  
ALL: I got hurt feelings, I got hurt feelings  
JJ: Everyone should accommodate me, please

HAMPUS: It's my twitter, 2019  
Fighting the fight with AO3  
I accused white supremacy  
ALL: I got hurt feelings, I got hurt feelings  
HAMPUS: All you want is to burn the Hugos down!

WILL: I see the spat and think ‘hey, I’m a lawyer’  
But no one wants my opinion, though I’m such a great lawyer  
So I go to AO3, say ‘hey, I’m a lawyer’  
Then I see all the comments, they’re all from lawyers  
ALL: I got hurt feelings, I got hurt feelings.  
WILL: They're all lined up to knock down my arguments  
about dilution of trademark

KEVIN: Have you ever seen jokes about awards on Twitter?  
JJ: Have you ever been told that you sound pretty bitter?  
HAMPUS: Have you ever screamed ‘channers’ at your caprice?  
WILL: Have you ever had your arguments wrecked by Denise?  
KEVIN: Has your committee ever issued a cease and desist?  
JJ: Your twitter jokes are on our list.  
HAMPUS: Have you ever compared Sad Puppies to AO3?  
WILL: Have you ever been told that your law’s kind of crappy?  
ALL: Tears of a WSFSer  
(don't wanna make a WSFSer cry then watch what you tweet)  
I'm crying tears of a WSFSer  
(Pouring out comments like JJ)  
Important tears of a WSFSer  
These are the tears of a WSFSer now  
These are trademarked tears of a WSFSer  
These are the argument-proof, Hugo-defending tears  
Of a WSFSer


End file.
